User talk:JasonPillagebowers
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' User:JasonPillagebowers page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 02:48, April 1, 2011 Fair Winds Re: Friendship Yeah, I think that would be cool. Let's meet at 3:00 Los Angeles time. Monada, Dakheart BE THERE XD jk ;) I think we'll get along really well :) - your soon-to-be friend, Jarod ( or Jar, Jar Jar Ja rod, Jar odd, Jar rod, or Jar head. XD) Most basic access accounts can't log in cause of techical difficulties with POTCO. I can't log in yet, but they said i will be able to log in around june 10-20. Later :D ~~Jason Pillagebowers~~ kk that's good cuz i couldnt be there i was at a house inpection cuz im moving Are you on now? I'm on... i learned how to get on. Meet me where I said. I'm coming on. I'll meet u at darkheart monada at 2:45. Aye Aye, I'll make a location later on in the day but i have been online that much lately i took a 2 month break& then came back on June 3rd ~Mega2098 RE:Meet Sure, or to my knowledge, you know Captain H. Ask him if I am online today, because I'll be on mostly in the morning. Bator.hos Tomorrow ok lets meet up tomorrow! ~LeClerc sharpe Formally known as mega2098~ I GOT UNLIMITED GUYS!!! FINALLY! HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME IN MORE THAN A MONTH AND HAVEN'T HAD A GAME CARD IN FOUR MONTHS I'm so happy :) I removed one of your blog comments. The comment where you called a user "nerd". His comment was "Sigh". Please try to respond to comments without resorting to name calling or personal attacks. If you want to respond to his comment, that's fine, just say in an acceptable way. Thanks :) NickyLinneaTalk Uploading Images Ahoy Jason! You recently uploaded this image. You probably didn't realize it but in the Chat Window, an inappropriate word was said in the Guild Chat. The image has been edited to remove that word. However, in the future please make sure that your screenshots are clean. Keep in mind we do have younger viewers who visit this wiki daily. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me. Thank you and have a great weekend. Remember Me? You called me a fat mexican? I'm sorry. I don't tolerate racists and I suspect you thought I was Aurora Ocean Knight, whom was harassed on Facebook. So, guess what? I'm an Admin here. And you're now banned. Eliza T. Creststeel 02:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Unblock I have removed your block, as the things you said are not pertinent to this wiki, as they were not said on here. However, if they were, they would be punishable with a ban. Thank you for your time. -- Talk'' 02:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC)